Monsters
As you play the Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood game you will encounter a variety of Monsters that have started to invade Darkwood Town. You can banish these Monsters to collect rewards. To banish a Monster, you need the correct Banishing Item. Banishing Items for Level 1 and Level 2 Monsters can be won by either successfully playing games of Hidden Object Locations and Puzzles, by Trading with Townspeople or collecting rewards from your Trophy 'Defender' every 12 hours. Banishing Items for Level 3 Monsters need to be Crafted. Most banishing Items can also be bought in the shop. Unlocking Monsters When you first open a new game, there are no Monsters unlocked in your game yet. As you work through the game's Quests, you will start to unlock the different Monsters in the game (starting with the Living Shadow when you reach Level 5 and first meet Colonel Hammersmith). Each Monster group has 3 different Levels, represented by increasing rank of that Monster type (from foot soldier to leader). The higher the Level, the harder it is to obtain the correct Banishing Item for that Monster, however the rewards for banishing higher Level Monsters are also more valuable than those received by banishing lower Level Monsters. Each Level of Monster can be recognised by the border around the Monster's Icon. Level 1 Monsters have the plainest silver borders, with just 3 simple spikes at the top and bottom of the circular Icon. Level 2 Monsters have more decorative silver borders, with more pronounced spike groups at the top and bottom of the Icon. Level 3 Monsters have the most decorative silver borders, with spike groups all around the Icon: Interacting with Monsters On Your Own Darkwood Town Map Each Monster has its own small circular Icon that floats around the Darkwood Town Map. According to Colonel Hammersmith, the Monsters can be found on the outskirts of the Town, but they are getting bolder and coming closer as time goes on. In terms of your playing board, this means that the Monster Icons are always found on the outside areas of your Darkwood Town Map - split randomly between the far left and the far right of the Map. You do not see Monster Icons in the centre of the Darkwood Town map like Trading Icons or your Friend Icons, but at the edges of the Map on either side, there is some overlap were you will see Monsters, Towns-people and Friend Icons next to each other. If you find that a number of floating Icons are close together, and you are having difficulties selecting the right one, you can zoom in on the Darkwood Town map to select the correct one. To interact with a Monster, you must tap on its icon. This will bring up the Banishing Window. You can banish a Monster as many times as you want, as long as you have the right Banishing Item in your inventory. Pressing Banish will reduce the number of that Banishing Item in your inventory by the amount indicated and you will receive the listed rewards and be brought back to the Darkwood Town map. Every time you banish a Monster, their Icon will re-appear in a different area of the Darkwood Town map. If you do not have the Banishing Item needed for that Monster, you will not be able to banish the Monster. If the missing Banishing item is for a Level 1 or Level 2 Monster - you will be offered either to 'Buy' the Item with Rubies in the shop or to 'Find' the Item. If the missing Banishing Item is for a Level 3 Monster - there will be only the 'Find' option, and by pressing this, you will be directed to the right crafting station. Banishing Items and Rewards for Level 1 Monsters Banishing Items and Rewards for Level 2 Monsters Banishing Items and Rewards for Level 3 Monsters Griffin The Griffin is another Level 3 Monster. The Quests in the story will send the player eventually to the Dark Forest to find Agnes the Witch. There is no specific Level associated with this quest at present. Once you have found all the items for the collection Hints in History you will be able to combine the collection and receive the Magic Harp, which is the Banishing Item for the Griffin. Timed Challenges and Event Creature Timed Challenges bring their own Event Creatures (Monsters) with them. These Event Creatures are only around Darkwood as long as the Challenge lasts. Related *SN Home *Darkwood Town Map *Trading *Crafting *Chests Category:Seeker's Notes: Mysteries of Darkwood Category:Seekers Notes Category:Walkthrough Category:Game Guides Category:Guides Category:Monsters Category:Story